


One with Harley

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Plants, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Plants.





	

You were never fond of plants.

For starters, you barely lived around any. There were just buildings and buildings as far as the eye could see (your eyes, to be more specific). You did see them once, though. Your friend, Egbert, sent you a picture of him climbing a tree. You asked what he was climbing on. He responded with a confused emoticon and told you it was a tree. You told him how you forgot what a tree  _was,_ due to the fact there really wasn't any plants in Texas. He (virtually) gasped and sent you a Pesterchum handle. You didn't know who it was, but he told you she's a 'very, _very_ close friend of mine!' and 'she'll teach you eeeeeeeeverything you need to know about plants!' You rolled your eyes and told him you'll check it out.

That's how you met Jade.

At first, she seemed like a 5-year-old who still played with dolls (you found out later they weren't dolls, but Squiddles), but then you asked her one question about the tree Egbert was climbing, and she was practically apart of nature itself. She threw science-y words at you (metaphorically) left and right, like she expected you to know all of them. You were so lost and confused, so you asked her to slow down and feed it to you slowly. She giggled and agreed.

From then on, you kept coming back for more.

The first couple of times was to actually _learn_ some of the things she was telling you, but then you kept coming back - just for her. Sure, learning about plants and chloroplasts was exciting and all, but _she_ was even more exciting. Every time she asked you a question and you answered incorrectly, she would still congratulate you as if you got it right. She would ask you questions about yourself, and even though your life evolves around strifing and Smuppets, she seemed to love every little thing about you.

You love every little thing about her, even her goofy looks.

You were talking about what certain trees produce, when suddenly, she asked you looked like. You were taken back by such a transition, but agreed to send her a picture of what you look like. She loved your appearance, especially your aviator shades. You asked why, and she simply said she doesn't get visitors often since she lives on an island. You agreed and told her neither did you, despite living in a city. She giggled and said she was sending you a picture right now.

Whoa.

You were not expecting _this._

Even though she had a close resemblance to Egbert (you found out later on they were related because of some science thing involving slime), she was pretty hot. Her eyes were as bright as emeralds, soft and bright (you thought they could have been actual emeralds) and surrounds by huge oval glasses that compliment her. Her skin was so smooth looking and dotted with so many freckles you couldn't tell how much there were (not that you were counting them). Her smile was the most captivating of every beautiful facial feature she had. She had two buck teeth like Egbert's, but they were cute in their own way. Her other teeth were practically diamonds, shining so bright you would have gone blind (luckily you had your shades on).

It took you a while to respond (she was almost afraid you didn't like it), but you managed to type 'wow', which made her anxiety vanish. You asked where she managed to get looks like that, and she said she had no idea. You said 'okay thats cool', even though you really wanted to find out more. You continued your lesson, but you couldn't focus - you really wanted to meet her.

You do, eventually.

You came to visit Egbert and Rose for Christmas, and somehow (you thank an invisible source of miracles), she was there, too. In the flesh. Right in front of you. You wanted to run up to her and compliment her, tell her everything you wanted to say to her, and kiss her on her soft lips - but you don't. Instead, you walk up to her casually and say -

"Hey."

She smiles.

"Hello!"

You grin. You love her smile so much (it's even better when she's right in front of you). You thought it would be a great time to confess; to let her know all of your thoughts these past months.

"Hey, Jade?"

"Yes?" She looks you straight in the eye (you hope she can't see them). You feel yourself start to sweat, but you manage to pull yourself together.

"I, uh, actually wanted to tell you that I ha-"

"Dave! Jade!" A voice screams. You turn your head towards the shrill voice, not surprised it belonged to Egbert, with Lalonde smirking at you. "We're about to go! C'mon!"

"Okay! Coming!" Jade grabs her suitcase and bounces toward them. She turns around, facing you with a toothy smile.

"Hurry up! I really want to see the flowers here!" You just grin amd nod. You grab your things and catch up to them, trailing behind.

You may not have got to say what you wanted to, but spending time with Harley is all you need. You'll try the right time. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up at the end.
> 
> Edit: I added more to the ending and fixed quite a few mistakes. You are welcome.


End file.
